


Knocking On Someone's Door, Anyway

by ThroughTheTulips



Series: SPN Season 10 Choose Our Own Adventure Series [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughTheTulips/pseuds/ThroughTheTulips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas agrees to have his grace drained to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocking On Someone's Door, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> The dilemma in this post is a nod to a couple of write-in requests all rolled into one. Make of that what you will.

**Last post’s dilemma** : Choices, choices, so many choices. What’s TFWMD’s next course of action?  
  
 **Tumblr chose** : Try to drain the grace from Castiel. Human is better than dead, and maybe they can find his grace later.

 *******************************

            Sam put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Bobby’s right. You’re our priority right now.”

            “If we can help Dean-”

            “How much help can you be to Dean if you’re dead?” Bobby snapped. “You think that boy makes friends easily? You think there’s a whole crowd of people he cares about enough to listen to at all? The three of us are damn near it, so quit your martyr act and let us help you. It ain’t like we’re bursting with ideas how to cure Dean, anyway.”

            Castiel stared at the table for a long moment, torn. At last his shoulders drooped. “Very well. I am unsure how you plan to remove the grace, though. I have already attempted to release it, but it does not respond as it should.”

            Missouri made a disapproving noise. “That’s because it shouldn’t be in you in the first place. Lucky for you one of your brothers should be able to pull it out if you don’t fight them.”

            “Hannah is too busy reorganizing Heaven to bother.”

            “Don’t worry about it, sugar. I said I knew some of your brothers.” She sighed at Sam’s worried expression. “They’re as reliable as angels can be, Sam. The whole reason they were here is they didn’t want to get caught up in the war.”

            Cas nodded, adjusting his coat. “Eremiel and Nuriel were lieutenants of Uriel. They have more than once been deliberately slow to allow you or Dean to get away from them, and twice disobeyed a direct order to kill you. Nuriel is something of a fan.”

            “You still have fans?” his friend asked.

            The angel gave him a tired smile. “Perhaps a few, but Nuriel is one of yours.”

            Sam blinked, startled. “I thought I was an abomination.”

            “You were, yes. Then you defeated Lucifer in single combat,” Cas reminded him. “Only our Father and Michael had ever done that before you, and Lucifer had the superior ground. You also endured nearly two centuries of torment without becoming a demon, killed a hell hound in single combat, rescued a wrongly-damned soul from Hell by yourself-”

            Bobby chuckled and clapped Sam on the back. “Hell, the way that sounds maybe I oughta join your fan club too. How far away is this guy? I’m guessing we’ll have to drive.”

            “For the moment, yes,” the angel said. “Though Hannah reports that Kevin is very close to a spell that will return wings to the angels. She plans to make obedience to the new heavenly order- where we go back to watching over humankind- a condition of the wings. If an angel breaks the faith, they lose their wings. It’s a simple enough way to encourage proper behavior.”

            He closed his eyes, head tilting. Several moments passed before he rose. “Nuriel is currently on the West Coast, in a town called Monterey. He can’t drive, but he’s willing to help us if we can go to him.”

            Sam pictured thirty hours in Cas’s Lincoln and winced. At least there was legroom. “Okay. We can be there in a couple days if we drive, tonight if we fly.”

            “He’s got time,” Missouri said. “That car you’ve got wasn’t even reported stolen, so it shouldn’t get you into trouble.” She took a blue glass wine bottle down from a cupboard. “You boys clean up this kitchen. I’m going down to the church to get this ready.”

            Castiel eyed the bottle. “Is that where you intend to store the grace?”

            “It’ll do just fine,” she said confidently. “I just need to get it sanctified. There’s a priest at St. Gregory’s in town who does all my holy water. He’ll help me with this, too.”

            Bobby grabbed his hat and the car keys. “Let me drive you, Missouri. I don’t want you running into any trouble alone.”

            “You just want to get out of dishes,” Sam accused.

            The man grinned. “Old age and cunning, son. Make sure you sweep, too.” He hustled out before they could argue, taking an amused Missouri with him. Sam shook his head and went back to stacking dishes.

            He was handing the last one to Castiel to dry when someone knocked on the door. He turned towards it, surprised. “Did Missouri say she was expecting anyone?”

            “She did not.” Cas squinted as if looking through the wall. “The visitor is human and alone.”

            “Quit using your mojo on the small stuff,” Sam said, heading into the living room. He glanced through the peephole and saw a middle-aged woman in a UPS uniform. A small box was tucked under her arm. He opened the door, careful to stay behind Missouri’s warded doorstep. “Hi. Can I help you?”

            The woman held up the box. “You Castiel Winchester?”

            With enormous effort Sam kept from laughing. “Uh, who’s asking?”

            “Sender is a ‘John Sambora’.” She shoved the electronic clipboard at him. “Sign here, please.”

             _Bon Jovi?_  Sam thought, signing the fake name out of habit.  _Is Dean running scraping the barrel on aliases or is this from someone else?_  “Is there a return address?”

            “One of our offices in Vegas.” The delivery woman handed him the box. “Have a nice day, sir.”

            He glanced down, trying to figure out what was inside. When he looked back up the woman had vanished and the street was completely empty. Sam didn’t even bother to sigh; this kind of thing was par for the course these days. He set the box on the porch outside the door. “Cas? Little help here.”

            Castiel came up behind him. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the box. “Why is my name on that?”

            Sam bit his tongue, not wanting to explain the humor behind Dean giving Cas his last name. “I think this might be from Dean, but I’m not sure. I’m not even sure if we should open it.”

            Cas squatted down and touched the edge of the box. “It is shielded from my sight,” he said in surprise. “From anyone’s sight, I think. The driver was definitely human, though. I have no idea how she disappeared.”

            The box smallish, maybe big enough for shoes, and made of plain brown cardboard sealed with packing tape. A printed label was the only decoration on the outside. Sam remembered how light it had felt, as if it were mostly empty. There had been a faint crinkling from inside and no other noise.

 *******************************

**Should Cas and Sam open the box?**  
  
1) No. Hell, no. Nothing about this seems okay. This thing should go immediately into the nearest curse box for storage.

2) Maybe they should wait for Missouri and Bobby to come back before opening it. It’s weird that this showed up while they were gone.

3) Why not? If someone were trying to kill them the delivery woman could have pulled a weapon at the door. Bring the thing inside and open it.

4) It probably isn’t an immediate assassination attempt, but bringing it in past the wards sounds risky. One of them should go outside and open the box in the yard.

5) They should bring this thing to the church Missouri mentioned. If it’s evil it probably can’t be brought onto holy ground without some kind of reaction.

6) Something else (be specific)  
  
Vote Here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1A5G2z4howQ3A3SXQgsWw0-S8v27YVar4nmGt5XYVNn8/viewform 

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't mind having a beta for these. They're short, but I would need someone who could do a day or two turnaround. Hit me up on Tumblr where I am Interruptingpanda because Tulips was already taken.


End file.
